Happy Ever After
by Vampy
Summary: Nathan is waiting for someone to visit. Who is he? (A very bright fanfic, but I felt like writing it, God knows we've got a lot of dark fic's around here...)


HAPPY EVER AFTER

A SeaQuest fanfic.

Made on the 13th of January by Vampy

Summary: Nathan is waiting for someone to visit. Who is he?   
(A very bright fanfic, but I felt like writing it, God knows we've got a lot of dark fic's around here...)

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest, but then again, neither do you. ;)

Genre: General

Rate: PG

A cool salty breeze made it's way across the small silent beach, sometimes lifting the white sand, inviting it to go with the wind, but the beach sand never could go with the gentle breeze. It had to be far more windy for anything like that.   
You could almost hear the sand sight, disappointed that this was going to be just another still day on the beach.   
Nathan however enjoyed it. He was sitting on the beach, watching out over the ocean. Every now and then his attention was caught by a sea-eagle and at those times his eyes would just wonder around further. Apparently Nathan seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
Wrinkles were clearly visible, and the deep frown made it clear as crystal: there was something troubling this old man.  
'Old?' You ask. Well.. yes, of course, does it really sound so surprising? Everybody becomes old once in a lifetime. So why not to the brave Captain Bridger? The man who developed SeaQuest and put her to good use before Captain Hudson and the ones after him took over. Why should he be deprived of getting old and wrinkly? He was old to begin with, so there really shouldn't be any surprises here...   
And Nathan didn't even bother his age, in fact, he never had. Here he was, sitting on his beach on his island. Barefoot and thinking. He had accomplished a great deal in his long life, especially in the last years when he was captaining the SeaQuest.  
Thinking back at those memories made his smile, because even though not everything was over roses, it sure was one hell of a fantastic ride. Now, however he had found peace, as an old retired man. With an island, don't forget.  
But still, a man can have lead such a great life, but what do you do when those times are over? You said you wanted some peace and quiet, but enough is enough! Nathan however, was just sitting there... Seemingly waiting for something, something that was way over due.  
When Nathan was about to give up and return to home the water in front of the beach started to bubble, and a few seconds later, a sub submersed. Water fell of the hull, and not much later the hatch opened and Nathan smiled when he heard laughter and saw his son exit the sub, fully dressed in his UEO uniform.  
Okay, so technically that was NOT his son. But when a fifteen year old kid, grows up around you on a submarine you're tend to think it. Especially when when the kid stays in touch with you even when you're retired and he's busy with his flashing career.   
Nathan was grateful for a lot of things, but Lucas was one of the things he was most grateful of. And he was sure, Lucas felt the same way about him.  
The kid, correction: man, was screaming hello and waved enthusiastically.   
Really, if you wanted one word to describe Lucas with, it should been Enthusiastically.   
Whatever he put his mind to, he did it with enthusiasm and with his whole heart and soul. It was really hard not to like him, especially if you really knew him.  
Nathan who was already on the docks, caught the lines Lucas threw him and soon, his unofficial son was beside him. They locked eyes for a moment, and a hesitation was there, but then the two grown man hugged each other, happy to finally see each other again after such a long time.   
Meanwhile, Lizzy had picked up their daughter and exited the crammed submarine. Standing beside Lucas she smiled at Nathan and then they too hugged. The little girl was put on her own two feet and wobbled away to the familiar house on the beach after she had given Nathan a shy 'hi'.   
"Still as shy as ever I see." Nathan chuckled.   
Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but she'll get over it when she has tasted one of Kristen cookies and then it will be: how-tired-can-we-get-her-to-make-her-go-to-bed?"  
Lizzy tried not to laugh, while she slapped her husband, but it seemed only playful and hardly with any purpose.  
The three made their way over the beach, following in the little girl's footprints. Softly chatting about news and even gossip.  
  
It had been 10 years now, since Nathan had retired from the UEO. And though he had been a little bit afraid of how things would be without his work, everything turned out fine.   
He had a beloved wife, with who he would gladly spend the end of his days with.   
He had a place to call his own.  
No worries, what so ever...  
And a son. And even though he wasn't Robert, his real son, Lucas was everything he could've hoped for.   
And together, Kristin, himself, Lucas, Lizzy and their little girl, he had a family.   
Nathan smiled. "Say, Lucas, you never did tell... How does it feel to be captain of the new SeaQuest?"  
Lucas eyes sparkled. "It's great, everything worked, the moment she hit the water, and everybody's amazed by the computer systems. Can you believe that this time I didn't get one single remark about the new system besides well-done?!? I can't!"  
Nathan sniffled. "Well, you did had a lot of experience with that sort a thing. What's the new SeaQuest called? SeaQuest 5? I believe I heard Noyce say that he hoped that this one would last a little longer then the rest."  
Lucas shook his head. "Yeah, Noyce would said that... At least I have put the last ones to good use before they went."  
Nathan agreed and turned Lucas to face him. "Do you have any idea of how pride I am of you?"  
Lucas nodded and blushed a little. "I do."  
Nathan ruffled his hair. "Good, now let's see, what Kristin will make us for dinner!"

And together, they and Lizzy entered the house.   
The sun was setting and the air became a bit chilly.  
The calm waves hit the docks and...   
...The once so calm a breeze suddenly became stronger, and some sand was lifted and carried along.   
On their way to brand new life, full of action and adventure, so that afterwards they could rest again on some quiet beach somewhere far away, where they would be able to finally come to rest.

THE END

Okay... so go ahead, flame me! I don't know what came over me while I wrote this, but at least it's something different from most of the stories here. (Remember, change is ALWAYS good!)  
I'm also sorry for the spelling and all, but it's written just for fun. And to proof a theory, namely if I could write a small story, and if I could finish a story. I proved I could do both. ;)   
Still hope you people liked it, but if you don't, don't worry, I'm working on some bigger stories, they'll be great! Or I've wasted my last two years on them. *g*


End file.
